


you and i were fighting in summer (among a committed focus)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Queen Prompts [70]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anger, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Gen, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Relationship, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Roger and Freddie heat things up in the studio after an argument.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Queen Prompts [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265597
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	you and i were fighting in summer (among a committed focus)

**Author's Note:**

> Old Prompt fill, like one of my first :joy:

Roger isn’t prone to violence. Anger? Yes. Lashing out? Yes. Throwing punches? Not so much. He would rather try to outsmart his way out of a fight before he gets in one. Freddie has become an expert on spurring him to anger, and there’s no buffer considering not ten minutes before Brian and John went after each other’s throats and stormed out. He flings his second drumstick as hard as he can, but it whizzes by Fred’s head and shatters against the far wall.

Now out of ammo, he braces himself for Freddie’s return fire. Freddie stalks towards him and Roger thinks that they’ve finally reached the point where things get physical. He winces at the thought but holds his ground. Like hell he is going to run considering he’s the one that started the fight.

The air in the room grows thick. He takes a step back as Freddie breeches his personal space. His jaw is tight against the flurry of words he wants to spit out. Another step forward and another step back. They continue this pattern until Roger presses into the wall. The anger is forced from him and he is left exhausted and wary.

Freddie steps forward once more and he is practically pinned to the wall. Roger is strangely nervous about Freddie’s aggressive side. The singer has never been pushed far enough but once, when someone decided that fighting Deaky was a brilliant idea, and Roger doesn’t like not knowing what the outcomes of things are.

“You pinning me to the wall doesn’t mean you’ve won,” he throws the words out.

A hand is placed next to his head. Roger glances at it and relaxes marginally, any punches thrown are going to be lacking the full force that Freddie can muster. Freddie’s dark eyes are trained on his and then they flick downwards towards his lips. He curls them up, oh _this_ he can work with. Roger flicks his tongue out to imitate a nervous swipe, to keep Freddie off his guard.

His test is rewarded by Freddie’s eyes tracking his movements. Roger bites back the smirk.

“Cat got your tongue?”

The kiss his harsh and sloppy. Their teeth click together, and Roger has spit trailing down the side of his mouth when Freddie pulls back. To his credit, his lips are swollen and red. Roger pants.

“Oh, so that’s how we shut you up,” Freddie’s voice is surprisingly level.

Roger rolls his eyes which earns him a sharp nip to his neck. He leans his head back mostly to see what Freddie wants to do. To his great relief, Freddie mouths at his neck until he finds the spot that makes Roger’s knees go weak. Roger keens loudly and rolls his hips. Freddie pulls away.

“Never heard you so quiet before,” Freddie remarks.

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Roger pants, “it takes a lot to make me scream.”

“Oh? Don’t tempt me.”

He grins, happy that this is playing out in his favor so well. It’d be a lie to say he never thought about this happening.

“Bet I can make you scream louder.”

Freddie doesn’t get a chance to stop him before Roger drops to his knees and starts to open Fred’s belt. He waits for a nod of consent before he tries to undress Freddie any further when Fred does nod it is shaky and curious. It’s only seconds before Roger has the clothes out of the way enough, that he can see his prize.

Again, he waits for Freddie to give him some indication that this is okay. Another nod. Roger puffs out a laugh of warm air at how forceful the nod is. It makes Freddie moan loudly. Roger spares a thought in hopes that Brian and John don’t walk in on this.

“Get on with it,” Freddie groans.

“Patience is a virtue,” then he swallows Freddie as far down as he can in one go.

The noise Freddie makes is high and breathy. Roger pulls back to tease the tip and then manages to go further down and adds suction. He adds teasing licks and quickly finds a rhythm. He can feel Freddie’s knees shaking and hands on the back of his head forcing him further.

Freddie pants “didn’t know you were so good with your mouth.”

Roger keeps himself from chuckling. He knows he’s good with his mouth, but his looks have always been his secret weapon; he tilts his head just enough to make eye contact with Freddie and make his eyes bleed into an innocent look. Just as he imagines it would go Freddie lets out a long moan, and then because Roger has a tiny cruel streak, he relaxes his throat and takes Freddie to the base. The moan pitches into what he can safely classify as a scream, and it’s enough of a warning that he can prepare himself to swallow.

He pulls off with a soft pop.

“Told you,” he smirks as he wipes his lips.

“Holy hell,” Freddie is still struggling to catch his breath.

Roger stands and steps out to the side, so he’s no longer pinned. He sways his hips as he moves to grab his wallet and keys. Freddie is still staring at the wall.

“I believe I win?”

That jolts Freddie into action, but Roger’s already left the studio.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on Tumblr!


End file.
